


Perspective

by Swani



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: Maggie calls an old flame for perspective.





	

“Who’s Alex?”

Maggie’s brain shorted out at the comment. She lifted her head and met the icy stare of her date.

“Um, I-“

“Forget it, I’m gone,” The woman said as she rolled off the bed. Maggie dropped her head back on the pillow and said nothing as her date gathered her clothes. Maggie wanted to feel guilty, but she didn’t even remember this woman’s name. She winced as her mystery woman slammed the door shut.

She sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. In her alcohol induced haze, she found the first woman with any resemblance to the DEO agent and charmed her into bed. She knew she would never have a chance with Alex, so she settled for alcohol and poor substitutes. She knew it was wrong, but she desperately needed to work through these feelings. Alex was everything Maggie could ever want: strong, sensual, and intelligent. The two women got each other; Maggie didn’t even have to hide what she did for a living. Hell, the two women had bonded over it. Maggie glanced her at nightstand and eyed her phone. She knew she needed perspective.

She reached over and picked it up. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed. She sat up in bed nervously as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Mags?”

“Yeah, sorry, Kate.”

“Mags, it’s 3 in the morning.”

Maggie smirked. “We both know you’re not sleeping or even home. I know the sound of your grapnel gun.”

“Well, you got me there,” Kate said with a chuckle. “Why are you calling me at 3 in the morning, Mags?”

“Perspective.”

“On?”

“I think I’m in love.”

“So, what’s the bad news?”

“She’s…I don’t have a chance.”

She heard Kate grunt on the other end. She heard a high pitched squeak and a wet snap. She winced, she knew the sound of a broken leg.

“Sorry, Mags. There was a mugging,” Kate mumbled. “Did she tell you this?”

“No, we’ve never talked about it.”

“She straight?”

“I don’t think so.”

Kate sighed, “If you haven’t talked to her I don’t know what to tell you.”

“It’s just…Alex is something different. We get each other,” Maggie paused at what she had said. “Kate, I’m sorry. I-“

“Mags, don’t apologize. We were good, but we weren’t great. We parted on good terms and I’d like to think we’re friends. You can speak freely.”

“Thanks, Kate.”

“Margaret Sawyer, listen to me. You are a smart and sensual woman. You’re a dedicated cop and an amazing friend. If this Alex doesn’t see that in you she’s not worth it,” Kate said sincerely “I know first hand what kind of a person you are and our relationship was an amazing experience and I think I’m better for it.”

“Kate...I hate it when you call me Margaret.”

“I know, but you listen when I do,” Kate said. Maggie could tell she was smiling. “You an amazing person and if Alex is even half way intelligent, she see that. Tell her how you feel.”

“Thank you, Kate. I need this.”

“Anything for you, Mags.”

“Say hi to Renee for me, will you?”

“I'm hardly surprised you know about us.”

Maggie smirked. “Please, you were always hers.”

“Goodnight, Margaret,” Kate said sweetly.

“Goodnight, Katherine.”

They hung up and Maggie smiled smoothly.

Kate always had a way to boost her spirits. She scrolled through her contacts and she got up out of bed. She dialed and looked for her pants while the phone rang.

“Ugh, hello?”

“Danvers, it’s Sawyer. Up and at ‘em,” Maggie said confidently. “Meet me at the bar, I need to talk to you.”


End file.
